cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Chang'e
This is about the actual character named Chang'e. For the unit that was temporarily mistranslated as Chang'e and is associated with Ji Chang, see Fei Wei. This character is present in the unit "Hou Yi & Chang'e (Dark Moon ver.)". For the other character present there, see Hou Yi. is an avatar that watches over the Moon Palace and is the wife of Hou Yi. After Hou Yi was tricked by misinformation from the Dark Immortal Force, he was led to believe that the Sages of Justice would try to recreate the original 10 Suns Incident that occurred at the Moon Palace a long time ago, Chang'e had to step in to make sure he didn't accidentally do any lasting damage. When the Dark Immortal Force later got an opportunity, they hacked Wu Gang and caused her to cut down control rods and put up extra fuel rods in the Reactor Area of the Moon Palace. Chang'e quickly noticed and used her admin rights to stabilize the situation, and sent Moon Rabbit to deal with the situation in her stead. During the aftermath, Zhang Guolao examined the Moon Palace to help with repairs and located a storage room that was removed from the blueprints, and found Zi Gu inside. Chang'e let her stay and offered to make her a system optimizer. Pu Songling later transported Ghost City inside the Moon Palace, bypassing the firewall with the help of Hun Dun who had copied Lao Shan Daoshi's abilities. Moon Rabbit comes to warn Chang'e, but Pu Songling arrives in the Control Center and seems to easily withstand their attacks. Pu Songling then creates a black fog, and Chang'e initiates "Emergency Process Level A" and sends out Moon Rabbit to get help before she gets enveloped by the black fog and possessed by Pu Songling. She later goes with Pu Songling to attack the Reactor Area, which led to the creation of Jin Wu, before returning to the Control Center. Pu Songling's demonic powers try to get Chang'e to fully give in to the possession, reminding her of how her parents died during the original 10 Suns Incident and how she should blame the Sages of Justice for what happened. He keeps trying to fuel a sense of revenge within her, but she still ended up possessed. Hou Yi later arrives and tries to stall her, while Sima Qian and the rest of the group deal with Jin Wu and eventually reach her to assist. Hou Yi eventually uses a weaker spell given to him by Yan Chixia to temporarily break the hold that Pu Songling had over her, and catches her as her movements slowing down. However, Pu Songling soon returns, and creates a Ghost Field Space, and uses more black fog to knock Hou Yi away and strengthen his possession on Chang'e. Pu Songling tells them that their unwillingness to hurt Chang'e is what led to their failure. He then continues to taunt Hou Yi, but Hou Yi says he won't give in to his anger and fear. He mentions that while people consider him a hero, the real hero is Chang'e who understood what the victims of the 10 Suns Incident felt, and had the courage to stand up and protect the Moon Palace. He argues that he's merely a "hero" who wants to protect his love and to not let her efforts go to waste. Once Pu Songling is defeated, his possession on Chang'e is broken and Hou Yi catches her once more. Pu Songling starts to get back up, marveling at Hou Yi's prowess of a hero, but dismisses it as nothing compared to the "Esteemed Power". Hou Yi tells him that the Dark Immortal Force's biggest mistake was targeting the Moon Palace, and he does a combo move with Chang'e to seemingly blast Pu Songling to pieces. They then work on repairs to the Moon Palace, and Chang'e later determines what to do with Jin Wu. Appearance Background * A Ray of Light (Story only) * Dark Moon's Scar * A Hero's Value * Lust of Conquest Wings Quest Appearances Skill and Crash Panel Lines 6★ Form 5'★ Form' Interactions Relationships Hou Yi Trivia